


gluttony

by orphan_account



Series: seven sins [1]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Introspection, M/M, Obsession, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychosis, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:32:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: you feel it bubble in your chest like sin, like bloodthey look at you and you want to tear their eyes out





	gluttony

**Author's Note:**

> this is a vent fic, please proceed with caution

 

you dream of it, of blood raining down on your head from above

bodies strung up like game

the sickly sweet smell of rot that makes your mouth water

you're so hungry 

so 

hungry.

you stumble around in the dark and watch your boys breathe

breathe

how can they breathe?

you watch him get impaled behind your closed eyelids and your

heart stops

why is it that when he stopped taking breaths your world stopped spinning?

you dream of the

saw 

dream of being beautiful for him

it isn't enough. 

you shave yourself, stare at yourself in the mirror for hours and wonder

(if you had let him do it would he have loved you)

lisa says you're different now

you are because there are some things a man sees and is changed

some things a man must become in a place like that

the smell of rot fills your nose and it makes your mouth water

hunger fills you and the food you eat isn't enough it will never be enough 

you are hungry

lisa watches you with fear and you wonder what you did to deserve it

you hear the Sound and see the strange pattern across your vision

makes your boys disappear

you search for them for hours

they're right in front of you

you think of the whitehot pain of shattering your leg

and it grounds you

you lay in bed for days and chew on your fingers

and it grounds you.

lisa leaves you

and you know that you deserve it

you try to get better (really, you try)

but you don't try hard enough.

youre too broken

you should be left to rot.


End file.
